Do You Remember ?
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Rory was in a horrible car accident, and now she's no longer the Rory that Stars Hollow knows and loves. Everyone does their best to help her. Rory can't remember, but Lorelai won't forget. A story of struggle, grief, and dedication. COMPLETE
1. Calm Chaos

"Happy birthday, little girl." Lorelai whispered as she glided into her daughter's bed.

"Hi." Rory smiled as she scooted over, allowing her mother more room.

Of course the birthday story began, as it did every year. Rory listened attentively and quietly as her mother narrated the story. Rory snuggled closer and soon fell back asleep.

(A few hours later)

Rory rose quickly from bed. "Oh no!"

"What?" Lorelai asked startled as she raised up as well.

"I'm late!" Rory threw off the covers and hopped out of bed.

Lorelai glanced over at the clock. The bright red numbers read 7:00. "Sweetie, calm down. You have an hour."

Rory quickly pulled back her hair in a pony tail. "But it takes 30 minutes to get there."

"So, you have 30 minutes to get ready." Lorelai replied.

Rory stopped for a second and thought about what her mother was saying. "Okay... You're right. No need to panic. I just need to quickly get ready and hurry down to the bus stop."

"I'll make some coffee." Lore smiled as she walked out of her daughter's room.

A few minutes later Rory walked out of her room. She looked as if she had slept in her clothes. Lorelai giggled.

"Don't laugh." Rory scolded.

"Sorry." Lore snickered. "Here, have a cup of coffee"

Rory took the coffee. "I have to get going."

"Alright, Luke's after school?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep. And then party here at the house." Rory smiled.

"Fighting for the right, baby."

"Bye, mom." Rory hurried out the door to catch her bus

(Chilton)

"Hey, Gilmore." Paris called from across the hall. "Come over here a second."

Rory let out a brief sigh. "What, Pairs?"

"You plan on trying out for the Franklin next year, correct."

"Yeah..."

"Well, then you'd better sign up."

"What are you talking about? Sing up isn't till spring." Rory replied.

"That's the dud sign up sheet." Paris remarked. "Haven't you learned by now that the most successful people complete tasks months before others?"

"O...Kay." Rory slowly remarked. "Where do I sing up?"

"Headmaster's office."

"Why are you helping me?" Rory suddenly decided to inquire.

"Because the Franklin has enough idiots working on it, already." Paris turned and walked way, leaving Rory with a slight grin on her face.

(Luke's)

Lorelai giggled. "So, then I was like 'Hey, Michele can you come in here a moment please?' and he walked in with that snooty French look on his face and that only made it that much more fun. I looked at him and I said with a straight face. 'Is it true that French women don't shave under their arms?'" Lorelai's laughter burst out.

Rory sat solemn and unamused. "I don't see what's funny."

"I haven't told you yet." Lorelai replied calming down again. "So, I asked him that and he said in his little French accent 'I would not know.'" Lorelai mocked. "And I said, 'Well, what about the men?'" Lorelai's laughter burst out again.

"Mom, that's not funny." Rory replied. "In fact it's really mean."

"Yeah, but I called Michele gay." Lorelai smiled brightly.

"I know. That's the mean part."

"Ugh, you're not cool anymore." Lore teased.

"What can I say? I'm sixteen now, someone has to be the mature one."

Luke walked over and handed Rory a cheese burger with a candle sticking out of the bun. "There you go." he said proudly.

Rory gazed at the burger. "What is that?"

"It's a burger." Luke replied.

"With a candle in it." Lorelai added.

"It's a birthday burger." Luke cleared. "I didn't have time to bake a cake today."

"Well, we're having a party at the house later this evening, there'll be cake there." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to do something a little extra." Luke cleared his throat. "So... enjoy." he patted Rory on the head and walked back towards the bar.

"Did Luke just pat your head?" Lorelai snickered. "That's great." she sat beaming with amusement. "He should have thrown in a 'Good girl.' and a doggie treat."

"He's just trying to be nice." Rory defended.

"I know. Blow out your burger birthday girl."


	2. Upside Down

Every year Lorelai did something that made Rory's parties more special and unique. Last year she had the whole bathtub filled with jell-o and fruit. It took them nearly a week to clean it all out. This year, Lorelai hired a local band to play music. Rory was in awe at the great length her mother went to please her every year.

"Enjoying the party?" Lorelai asked as she handed Rory another glass of punch.

"Oh my god, it's awesome!" Rory gleamed. "This band is actually pretty good."

Lorelai smiled. "Lane hasn't taken her eyes off the lead singer all night."

"There's just something sexy and irresistible about a band member." Rory added.

"Psh, tell me about it. Your real dad is Steven Tyler." Lore teased. "I'm going to see if Sookie needs a hand with anything."

Rory gazed around the house admiring the crowd of people who had shown up suddenly, her eyes landed on Dean as he walked through the front door. "Hey, you made it." Rory greeted as she walked over to him.

"Yeah." Dean looked around. "Nice party."

"Thanks. My mom hired the band."

"Your Mom?" Dean asked. "That's awesome."

"Oh, you should meet my mom!" Rory grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him through the house into the kitchen.

Lorelai and Sookie were standing over the by sink laughing and whispering. Lorelai glanced over and saw her daughter standing with a boy. "Hello..." Lorelai drug out slowly and a bit sarcastically.

"Mom, this is Dean. Dean, this is my mom."

Dean leaned forward and extended his hand. "Hi."

Lorelai answered his handshake. "Thanks for coming. Want some punch?"

"Uh, sure." Dean replied nodding. "I like punch."

"I bet you do." Lorelai said smiling. Sookie nudged her in the side. "Alright, well we're gonna go...out there." Lorelai pointed towards the living room. Sookie and Lorelai skedaddled out of the kitchen.

Dean took a sip of punch. "She seems... nice."

(Living room)

"Lorelai," Sookie scolded. "What was that?"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "The band playing "Hit Me Baby One More Time."

"Not that." Sookie remarked. "Your little comment in the kitchen."

"Hey, can I help it if I think every teenage boy is out to take away my daughter's purity and innocense and turn her into Jezebel?"

"Yes!" Sookie exclaimed. "You can."

"Alright, alright... jeeze."

"She's never introduced a guy to you before." Sookie smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai replied in a more serious manner.

"She must like him."

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed not as thrilled.

"Come on, Lorelai... She's sixteen. She's ready to date."

"I know." Lorelai reluctantly admitted. "I'm the one who's not ready."

(A few hours later)

"Bye, thanks for coming." Lorelai closed the door then flopped onto the couch. "Wow... some party."

"Get's better every year." Sookie added as she started to pick up trash and throw into a trash bag.

"Aw, Sookie you don't have to do that." Lorelai replied.

"You're right." Sookie smiled. "Help me." she handed Lorelai a bag.

Lorelai raised up from the couch and started to help clean. After a few minutes of picking up napkins and paper plates Lorelai looked around and noticed Rory was no where in the house.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie glanced around. "I don't know. Maybe she's in her room."

Lorelai dropped the trash bag and walked over to Rory's bedroom door. She gently knocked. "Hey, Rory... you in there?" Silence. "Ror?" Lorelai opened the door. No Rory.

She turned and walked back into the living room. "She's not in her room."

"Well, then she must be outside." Sookie replied.

Lorelai scoffed. "Why would she be outside?"

"I don't know." Sookie defended.

Lorelai sighed and walked out on the back porch, she no longer stepped foot into the cool night air and she spotted Rory and Dean standing together in the yard. Quickly, she hid herself back in the door way.

"It was a great party." Dean commented.

"Thanks." Rory blushed. "They get better every year."

"Well, then I have something to look forward to from now on." Dean smiled.

Lorelai knew that look in Rory's eyes all too well. That was the same look she always had for Christopher. Lorelai knew it was hasty but she immediately formed her opinion Dean was a no count, two faced, pretty boy looking for some sweet girl to take advantage of. And that was the clean version.

"So, I was thinking." Dean began. "We've kinda been talking to each other for a couple of months now."

"Yeah?"

"And, well... we haven't really went on a date or anything." He paused. Rory's heart began to pump faster, and so did Lorelai's. "So, I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow evening. You know, for your birthday."

Rory exhaled deeply as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. "I'd love to." she grinned.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow." Dean paused for a second and gazed into Rory's eyes. "Happy Birthday." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Rory stood as still as a statue. She remained this way for several seconds, even after Dean had already walked away. She knew if she walked into the house with this look on her face her mother would know something was up. Lorelai quickly shot back into the house.

"Did you find her?" Sookie asked clueless.

Lorelai was flustered. "Oh, yeah."


	3. Busy Rest

"Hey." Rory walked in with smile.

Sookie smiled in return. "Hey, hun. Great party, huh?"

"Yep. The best. Mom does it every year."

Lorelai didn't reply, she lightly let a smirk cross her face but that was it.

"Well, I'm tired I think I'll head on to bed." Rory walked over and kissed her mother good night. "Good night, Sookie."

"Night Ror." Sookie replied. The door to Rory's bedroom closed. "What a great kid."

"She's been seeing a boy." Lorelai blurted. "He kissed her!"

Sookie's face became covered with shock, then excitement. "Dean?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. _Dean_." Lorelai mimicked in a hard voice.

Sookie began to wave her hands in excitement. "Oh, he's so handsome. They make a cute couple!"

Lorelai glared at Sookie. "I don't think so."

Sookie frowned. "Why not? Rory has a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure she's chose someone who is worth it."

"I don't like the way he talked." Lorelai replied. "He acted all smooth, and romantic."

"He reminds you of Christopher."

"No he doesn't." Lorelai quickly replied.

"Yes... He does." Sookie stated softly. "But don't hold that against him, Lore. He's not Christopher, and Rory isn't you."

Lorelai sighed. "Why didn't she tell me about him?"

"She did. She introduced him to you."

"They've been seeing each other for a couple of months."

"Well, she probably wanted to wait and see if it was anything serious before she made a big deal about it." Sookie paused. "Don't fight her on Lorelai. She m ay be the greatest kid on earth, but she's still a sixteen year old. She'll only want him more."

Lorelai nodded her head. "I know."

(The next morning)

Rory was sitting in the kitchen going over some homework and sipping some freshly made coffee. Lorelai came dragging in and made a b-line for the coffee pot.

"Morning." Rory greeted cheerfully. Lorelai moaned a weak "good morning" and sat down at the table across from Rory. "I need to ask you something."

Aha. This was it. This is where Rory was going to ask if she could go out with Dean. Finally, she would have to tell Lorelai about him. "Okay." Lorelai replied innocently.

"Remember Dean, from last night?" Rory asked.

Lorelai squinted her eyes a little. "I do."

"Well, he wants to take me out to eat for my birthday." Rory paused waiting for a reaction, but Lorelai was still waiting for the question. When Rory didn't receive a response she continued on. "So, can I go?"

Lorelai exhaled deeply. "Do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know." Rory's face turned red. "Kind of. I guess. He's really nice."

"Well, I want you to tell me about him first. And he has to come over a little early and let me get to know him a little better." This was sounding so weird coming from Lorelai. She never had to discuss boys with Rory.

"Then I can go?" Rory asked optimistically.

"Yeah. You can go." Lorelai smiled, even though it was a smile to please her daughter not a smile that shoots from your heart to your face.

(Later that day)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"That's him!" Rory exclaimed as she fastened her necklace. "How do I look?" she asked as she slowly turned in a circle.

"You look great, babe." Lorelai replied.

"Okay." Rory smiled. "I'm ready."

Rory walked into the foyer and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened the door. "Hi." Rory spoke captivated by the handsome boy standing on her door step.

"Hey." he smirked.

"Come in." Rory finally said realizing that was what she was supposed to say. Dean calmly walked into the house. How could he be so cool all the time? Rory was as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving day. "Have a seat." Rory said pointing towards the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure. Water is good."

"Good." Rory replied. "Cause water is all we have."

"Good." Dean repeated.

"Okay." Rory walked off into the kitchen where her mother was popping pop tarts. "What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Pop tarts." Lorelai simply answered.

"Why?"

"Cause it's the only food we have in the house."

"No food was left over from last night?"

Lorelai giggled. "Are you kidding? They didn't leave a bite."

"Wow... So... Pop tarts."

"I'll bring them out in a sec."

Rory grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She walked back into the living room and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks." He politely replied.

Lorelai whirled in with the pop tarts and set them down on the coffee table.

"Hey..." Dean said with excitedly. "I love wild berry pop tarts."

Lorelai grinned. Maybe he was alright after all.


	4. Rightfully Wronged

After about an hour of jokes, teasing, childhood stories, and half a plate of wild berry pop tarts Lorelai pulled Rory aside in the kitchen.

"You're right. He's nice." Lorelai confirmed.

"Told you." Rory gleamed with pride.

"Well, you two had better get going."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Rory walked back into the living room. "So, are you ready to leave?"

Dean stood up from the couch. "Sure, if you are."

"You guys be careful..." Lorelai replied. "And have fun." she added.

"We will." Dean answered. "It was nice talking with you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Ah, call me Lorelai. You'll have to come visit again soon. I have many more embarrassing stories."

Dean looked over at Rory who was blushing a little. "I'd like that." he replied.

(In the car)

"Your mom is really nice." Dean said as they started driving down the road towards the restaurant he had picked out.

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"I can see why. You two seem really close."

"We are. Extremely."

Dean let a flirtatious smile cross his face. "Well, I hope there's room for me."

"I'll see what I can do." Rory smirked.

The restaurant Dean had picked out was French. He couldn't even pronounce it. Rory had to tell him the name. He commented that he picked it for the romantic atmosphere. There was no doubt about it, Dean was quite the charmer, and by the end of the evening Rory was falling in love with the bag boy from Chicago.

They walked out of the restaurant laughing and teasing with each other.

"Well at least I didn't order snails." Rory poked.

"Hey, I didn't know it was snails." Dean defended. "And if you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't resist seeing your face when the waiter brought them out to you." Rory giggled.

"You're evil." Dean joked.

"You're wonderful."

Dean was shocked by Rory's sudden comment. "I don't want this evening to end, yet."

"Neither do I."

Rory thought for a moment. "Let's go to Luke's."

"Luke's?" Dean asked. "We just ate."

"We can get coffee there... and talk." Rory suggested.

"Okay." Dean walked over and opened Rory's door on the car. "Let's go."

The two teenagers continued their laughing and joking in the car. They were both discovering new love and it was setting their hearts on fire. Dean brought up the subject of past girlfriends, this made Rory feel a little uncomfortable, especially since she had no previous boyfriends.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Dean asked shocked.

"No."

"Wow... I find that so hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Well, you're beautiful. And smart, and funny... You're everything any guy could ever hope for."

Rory wasn't too sure what to say after such a nice compliment. "Well, what about the girl who dumped you in Chicago?"

"What about her?" Dean inquired.

"She must have been an idiot."

Dean chuckled. "I'm glad she dumped me."

"You are?" Rory asked raising one of her eye brows.

"Yeah. If she and I were still together, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

There was a moment of silence after the last sentence. The moment felt right, the mood was set. Dean leaned over towards Rory to kiss her, yet he continued to drive the car at the same time. As Rory was about to meet him half way, she spotted the headlights out of the corner of her eye.

"Dean!" She gasped as her piercing blue eyes grew larger.

Dean quickly turned the wheel and lost control of the car. It ran off the road and into the woods leaving behind a path of destruction. It finally came to rest on its top with the wheels still spinning. Rory and Dean remained trapped inside.


	5. Lifeless Living

"Lorelai!" Emily screeched from the end of the hall.

Lorelai turned quickly to see her mother and father rushing down to her. She slowly walked towards them.

"Lorelai, what's going ?" Richard asked frantically.

"Rory..." Lorelai whimpered through tears. "She was in a-an acci-accident"

"Oh, God." Emily covered her face with her hands.

"Is she okay?" Richard inquired, trying to keep a calm about him.

Lorelai shook her head, as the tears streamed down her face. "She's in a coma." Lorelai leaned over and buried her head in her father's chest. Richard held her close, as she broke down in his arms.

"If she doesn't make it through..." Lorelai began.

"Sh..." Richard soothed. "It'll be alright."

Hours upon hours passed, the doctors had no new information to give Lorelai. The whole world around the Gilmore family seemed to fade in and out of reality. Richard sat beside Lorelai and tried to keep her from becoming too upset. Lorelai never thought it would be such a comfort to have her parents around.

"Lore?" Lorelai looked up to see Christopher standing by the front desk. She rushed to him. "Lore, honey, what's going on?"

Lorelai tried to explain everything, but her words were muffled by sobbing. Chris hugged her and kissed her on the head. "She'll be okay." he repeated over and over, trying to convince himself as well.

"Emily, why don't you take Lorelai down for a bite to eat?" Richard suggested. "I'll fill Christopher in on everything."

"I'm not hungry." Lorelai replied, drying away a few of her tears.

"You haven't eaten anything, Lorelai." Richard answered softly. "We can't have you getting sick too. Now, go on. We'll let you know if anything changes."

Emily guided Lorelai down to the cafeteria. Chris had heartache written all over his face. He felt guilty, and Richard could tell.

"How bad is it?" Chris finally got the nerve to ask.

"Bad." Richard replied shortly. "She took a lot of damage to her head."

Chris fought back the tears "Is she going to live?"

Richard sighed. "No one knows, yet. She's in a coma. The doctor said it was just a waiting game."

"A game!" Chris yelled. "This isn't a game!"

"Christopher, please." Richard replied. "You must remain calm."

"Richard, that's my little girl!"

"And it's my granddaughter. I love that child with every fiber of my being, it pains me immensely to know she is laying in a room with cords and gadgets hooked to her body, and there is nothing I can do to help her." Richard's voice was full of pain, and sorrow.

Christopher swallowed heavy. "I should have been here."

"You had no idea anything like this would happen."

"Lore, needed me."

"You're here now." Richard said. "That's all that matters at the moment. You have to be strong Christopher, for Lorelai and Rory."

(That next morning)

Lorelai hadn't slept at all during the night, but she was beginning to doze on and off as the early am hours approached. Emily and Richard had been napping for a couple of hours, and Christopher sat beside Lorelai, not closing his eyes for more than a second.

"Ms. Gilmore?" A nurse called. Lorelai's eyes immediately opened. "The doctor is in your daughter's room. You may see her, now."

"Is she awake?" Lorelai asked optimistically.

"You'll need to speak with the doctor, he is waiting for you."

"Can I go with her?" Chris stood up and asked.

"Who are you?" the nurse replied.

"Rory's father."

The nurse paused. "Alright..."

Chris took Lore by the hand as they walked down the long cold hallway and into their daughter's room. The doctor was standing over Rory checking her vitals when they walked in. Rory wasn't awake. Lorelai's heart was crushed all over again.

"Ms. Gilmore." The doctor began, but stopped when he saw Christopher.

"I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's father." Chris introduced.

"I see." The doctor replied.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked as she walked over and took her daughter's limp hand.

"She's sustained many concussion and fractures to her head. There aren't any signs of brain damage, but there is a strong chance that if she awakes from the coma she'll have no memory of what happened to her."

"Well that could possibly be a good thing." Chris remarked.

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Hayden, I can't guarantee that your daughter will awake from the coma. I've seen it happen before, so it is possible. It may take days, weeks, or even months."

"We'll wait." Lorelai replied gently stroking her daughter's face. "We're not giving up on Rory."

"If she awakes..." the doctor began

"She will." Chris forcefully interrupted.

The doctor gave Chris a stern look."There'll be a possibility she may not even remember who she is or who you are." he paused. "Your daughter is very lucky to even be alive."

Chris and Lorelai sat beside Rory's bed and talked to her continuously as if she was awake. They both believed if they kept talking, Rory would hear them. Meanwhile, in a nearby hospital Mr. Forester and Mrs. Forester were weeping the loss of their sixteen year old son.


	6. Unreasonable Logic

"Lore, there's just no reason for me to stay." Chris replied. Lorelai turned her back to Christopher and stared out the window. "I can't do anything for her." He continued on. "If I could, sweetheart, you know I would. I've been here for three weeks now. I have to get back to my job, my life." He paused and took in a deep breath. "The second she wakes up, call me, and I'll be right back here. I promise." He stood there waiting for Lorelai's reply, and wishing for her approval.

Lorelai turned around but focused on the floor tile beneath her, "Just, go." She replied.

"Lore…"

"Don't." She interrupted. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses. Just, go."

Christopher sighed and grabbed his bag. "I'll call you when I'm back in California." He slowly turned and walked out of the hospital room.

Lorelai pulled herself back together and focused on Rory, who was still laying lifeless in the hospital bed. "Don't worry, babe. I'll never give up." She leaned down and kissed Rory gently on the forehead.

(Waiting Room)

"He just left?" Sookie asked in amazement. Lorelai shook her head, yes. "I can't believe he just left."

"I can." Lorelai huffed. "He's always been good at just leaving."

Sookie rubbed Lorelai's back wit her hand "Well, hey, don't let it get you down. You know Jackson and I are always going to be here." She paused. "And Luke… and the whole town… you're not alone."

"I know." Lorelai smiled. "Thank you so much Sookie, for everything."

"You're welcome."

More weeks passed, Thanksgiving had already passed and Christmas was well on its way. Lorelai had formed a routine of working during the early mornings at the inn, and staying with Rory through out the afternoons and evenings. The doctors and nurses had became so familiar with Lorelai that they would check in every day and see how things were going, and if Lorelai needed anything they would gladly get it for her. Lorelai had not once given up hope of her daughter awaking from the coma. Rory was there, she knew it, all she had to do was wake up. One evening, in mid December, Lorelai prayed the hardest she ever had.

"Come on, sweetie. Wake up." Lorelai pleaded. "Show me those beautiful blue eyes." Lorelai put together her two hands. "Lord, I know I haven't always been one of your followers. In fact until Rory was in the accident I never even let you enter my mind. Now, I pray to you daily and hope that you'll spare my daughter. I can't go on without her, you know that. She's been in a coma for over two months. Your son was born on Christmas, so you know what it's like to have a child open its eyes and live. You know the joy it brings to see them happy and healthy. I know that you also watched your child die. I beg of you, don't make me watch my child die. I am not that strong."

Lorelai rested back in her chair as a calm peace flowed through her. Within a few minutes she had fallen into a deep relaxing sleep.

(The next morning)

Lorelai's eyes opened slowly and she focused on where she was and what had happened the night before. Immediately she looked over at Rory half expecting her to be awake and conscience. Lorelai's heart sank as she saw the same limp body that she had seen every day for past two months. Lorelai groaned a little and stood up from the chair. After a couple of minutes she decided a cup of coffee was in order, so she headed down to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Lorelai." Mary greeted from behind the snack bar.

"Hey, Mary." Returned Lorelai. "How are you this morning?"

"Same as every morning." Mary replied, "And you?"

"Oh, the same." Lorelai repeated. "Just came down to get the usual coffee."

"I'm surprised you haven't turned into one big coffee cup." Mary teased. "It's a miracle you get any sleep at all with all that caffeine."

"It's not the coffee that keeps me awake every night." Lorelai replied.

"Your daughter still isn't showing any sign of improvement?"

"Not yet…" Lorelai answered.

After paying for her coffee, Lorelai depressingly walked out of the cafeteria.

"When is that girl going to give up?" Mary asked herself.

Lorelai trudged back up to Rory's room. The emptiness she had felt over the last several weeks was only growing. She missed having a normal life, but she missed her daughter even more. She missed the bad movies they rented, the massive amounts of junk food they ate, the witty and yet senseless jokes they shared from day to day, she even missed going to the Friday night diners. Richard and Emily were true companions at first, sticking by Lorelai's side throughout every day as Rory lay there helpless. Slowly, by and by, their time by her side lessened. Their daily visits morphed into weekly, and their weekly visits transpired into a phone call here and there. It was as if they had learned to go on without Rory in their lives. Lorelai couldn't even imagine life without Rory, and having hope that one day Rory would wake up, was much more than letting Rory die and admitting she was gone.

Lorelai entered the room, and her eyes fell upon Rory's doctor.

"Hi, Lorelai." Doctor Smith greeted.

"Hi." Repeated Lorelai.

"I was just checking Rory's vitals."

"Like every morning and evening." Lorelai added.

Doctor Smith sighed. "Yes." He paused. "She's not showing any sing of improvement.. Perhaps it's time for you to consider other options."

"Other options?" Lorelai asked offensively.

"Lorelai, I love to see dedication in my patients and in their families, but…"

"If taking my daughter off life support is your idea of other options, then you can forget that idea right now. It's not happening." Snapped Lorelai.

Doctor Smith stood still for a moment, and then grabbed Rory's chart from her bed. He marked down the same numbers as he did every day, and then placed the chart back on the bed. "I'll see you this evening." He replied as he walked out of the room.


	7. Living Dead

Lorelai scrapped her keys off the kitchen table. She had stopped by her house to get a change of clothing and some extra money. She sighed heavily as she closed the door and walked towards her jeep. "Another night at the hospital." she mumbled to herself. As she was driving down the road she noticed all the houses had Christmas decorations up. Lights, ribbons, and wreaths were hung everywhere. It was only a week and a half till Christmas, but Lorelai could careless if it ever came.

Lorelai opened the door to Rory's room, yet there was no Rory. Lorelai gasped and ran to the front desk.

"Where is my daughter?" She screamed.

"Ms. Gilmore, please, calm down." The nurse replied. "We've tried to call your house, and your cell several times." Lorelai glanced down at her phone and realized the battery had died.

"Where's Rory?" repeated Lorelai in a calmer voice.

The nurse smiled. "She woke up, Ms. Gilmore. She's in testing."

Lorelai lost her breath, and nearly fainted. Tears came pouring down from her eyes, only this time it was tears of joy and happiness. "When can I see her?" Lorelai asked.

"Soon." replied the nurse. "Very soon."

Lorelai quickly looked around for a pay phone. Once she spotted one, she ran over to it and inserted fifty cents.

"Hello?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed. "She woke up!"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai had to hold the phone back from her ear, but she could still hear Sookie in the back ground. "Jackson! Jackson! She woke up!" Lorelai put the phone back to her ear. "Well be there as soon as we can!" Sookie hung up the phone.

Lorelai smiled, then called the next number that came to mind. "Luke, Rory woke up!"

She continued on this way until she had called everyone, including her parents, except for Christopher. Lorelai stood there debating on whether or not to call him, she started to dial the number when she saw Rory being wheeled out of the testing room.

"Rory!" She yelled as she dropped the phone and let dangle from the booth. She hurried over to her but was blocked by nurses. "Get out of my way!" Lorelai demanded. "That is my daughter." The nurses continued to hold her back. "What the hell are you doing!"

Suddenly, Doctor Smith broke through the barricade of nurses. "Ms. Gilmore, please calm yourself. I need to speak with you about Rory."

Lorelai relaxed her body and became civil. "Is she okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's have a seat." the doctor guided Lorelai over to a nearby chair. "Your daughter awoke around 4:00 this afternoon. And let me just initially say it's nothing short of a miracle. You can honestly thank God for this one. I've very rarely seen or heard of someone awaking from such a deep coma. However, we ran her back to testing and she has no signs of brain damage, or any other handicaps, but..."

Lorelai was sitting on the edge of her seat. "But?" she asked swiftly.

"She's lost her memory." Doctor Smith replied. "She has no idea of what happened to her. She doesn't even know who she is. Her memory has been completely erased."

Lorelai exhaled the long breath she was holding. "But she's healthy?"

"Yes." Smith nodded. "She is healthy. But I must warn you, the daughter that you know no longer exists. She's not going to know you are her mother. "

"Is there any chance of her ever regaining her memory?"

"Very little." replied Smith. "But after coming out of the coma, I'd believe almost anything is possible for that little girl. It'll be hard. You're going to have quite the handful."

"I don't care." Lorelai smiled as he eyes began to water up again. "I'll make her remember. I'm just so happy she's alive."

Doctor Smith grinned. "Yes, you've been fantastic support. She's very lucky to have someone who cares about her as much as you do."

"May I see her now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, you may. I've already established a relationship with her. Explaining that she has been in a coma for over two months. She was very frightened at first, but she's doing okay now. I'd like to go in with you, and explain everything to both of you."

"Alright." Lorelai agreed.

Suddenly, a herd of people came bursting through the waiting room doors. Lorelai remembered all the phone calls she had made just a few minutes before. They all came rushing over to Lorelai.

"Where is she?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"I can't believe she's awake." Luke exclaimed. "This is so great!"

"We're the grandparents, we should get to see her first." Emily added in.

Lorelai stood up and hushed everyone. "I know I called you all hear; I'm so everyone showed up." She paused. "Rory just came out of testing and the doctor and I are about to speak with her and explain everything. I guess I should have waited a little longer on calling everyone, I was so just excited."

"Nonsense, Lorelai." Richard replied. "Why, if you didn't call the moment the child woke up I don't believe I could forgive you." he gleamed happily. "We can all wait our turn."

"Yeah." Sookie chimed in. "Go see your daughter. Give her a huge hug for me."

Lorelai stood there admiring the group of angels. "Thank you all." She turned and walked with the Doctor Smith. She began to take in deep breaths, as she prepared to see her daughter awake for the first time in over two months.


	8. Cold Heat

Lorelai followed Doctor Smith into Rory's room. A nurse was assisting Rory into bed when they walked in. Lorelai wanted to run to her daughter and hug her tightly, but she understood she had to refrain from that, at least for now.

"Hey, sweetie." Lorelai greeted in a soothing, calm voice.

Rory didn't reply immediately. It wasn't until Lorelai sat down beside her that she replied with a "Hi."

"Rory," Doctor Smith began, "This is Lorelai. She is your mother. She's been right here with you every day while you were in your coma. "

"I knew you'd pull through, babe." Lorelai added as she took one of Rory's hands.

Rory tensed up as Lorelai took hold of her hand. Lorelai noticed it right off and so did Doctor Smith.

"Rory, you don't have to be afraid." Smith replied. "She's your mother."

"How long was I in a coma?" Rory asked in a frail voice.

"Over two months." Lorelai answered. "You were in a bad car wreck."

"Oh." Rory paused. "I don't remember."

"We know." replied Smith. "Your memory has been erased, at least for now."

"So, when will I start to remember again?"

"Well, I honestly can't tell you that." Smith admitted. "It's a miracle you woke up from you coma. You may not ever fully regain your memory, but don't ever think it's impossible."

Rory sighed heavily and sank down into her pillows. "There's so much void." she whispered in a sad tone.

"We'll fill it up." Lorelai answered, in a happier voice. "I promise."

Rory took a good look at the woman sitting beside her. She was beautiful. She had the deepest blue eyes Rory could have ever imagined. She seemed as if she really was concerned about Rory, but still she could not see this woman as her mother. She was very young. Then a question crossed Rory's mind.

"How old am I?"

"You're sixteen." Lorelai answered.

"How old are you?" Rory followed up.

Lorelai smiled. "Thirty-two."

Rory's eyes widened a bit as she did the math. "Wow."

"I know." Lorelai laughed.

Smith noticed that Rory was handling the news and situation very well. "Well," he began. "There's no need for my presence any longer. I'll leave you two to catch up." He smiled. "If you need anything, call." He winked at Rory and then continued out the door.

The room fell silent again. Rory wasn't sure what to say, and Lorelai wasn't sure what would be okay to say. Not being able to stand the silence any longer Lorelai broke it.

"Do you want a quick over view of your life?" Lorelai asked, in a playful way.

"Sure." Rory replied.

"Okay, well..." Your name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I named you after myself." She laughed. "But everyone calls you Rory. You were born in Hartford, Connecticut on October 8, 1984."

We moved out of my parents' house and to a small town called Stars Hollow. You went to Stars Hollow Elementary, then Stars Hollow Jr. High, then Stars Hollow High, and then, my dear, you got accepted to Chilton." Lorelai's proud smiled crept onto her face at the mentioning of Chilton.

Rory was completely lost. "What's Chilton?"

"Chilton is a prep school. Very, very, hard to get in to."

"And I got in?"

"Oh yeah, you're very smart. Bill Gates is second to you."

"Bill Gates?" Rory asked. "Who?..."

"He created window's or something like that," Lorelai interrupted "It's not important."

Rory smirked. She had to admit that this woman had a charm about her. When Lorelai saw her daughter's smirk, her heart warmed.

"You smirked." Lorelai noted. "I thought I would never see you laugh, or smile, or anything ever again. I'm so happy that you're back, sweetheart." Lorelai leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I've missed you, kid."


	9. Bitter Sweet

"So, you're my mother?" Rory clarified. "Do I have a father?"

"Yes, you do. His name is Christopher. He lives in California, right now. He has a business out there that he's trying to build up."

"Why don't we live with him?"

Lorelai paused. "Oh, well, we're not married." she replied. "We decided it would be best if we just went our separate ways. But he calls at least once a week, and he comes to visit on holidays. He's very proud of you. We both are."

Rory thought this whole story sounded a little strange. Her mother gave to birth to her when she was 16, and her parents didn't get married, they lived in a small town called Stars Hollow, and Rory was supposedly very smart and attended a prep school.

"Is he here?" Rory finally asked, focusing back on the previous question.

"Here at the hospital?" Lorelai asked. "No... Not yet. "I'm going to call him though. He'll be here as soon as he can." Lore smiled.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey, you'll remember all of this." Lorelai sad squeezing Rory's hand tighter. "You're an amazing kid. You can do anything."

"I'm tired." Rory replied randomly and off subject.

"Tired? Sweetie, you've been asleep for over two months." She joked.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no... That was a joke." Lorelai quickly added. "I was just kidding. Lay down get some rest. I'll go call your dad, and by the time you wake up he'll be here."

Rory snuggled down under the sheets of the hospital bed. "Are you coming back?" she asked as Lorelai stood up from the bed.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me way." Lore grinned. She pulled the sheets up around Rory. "I love you, babe."

Lorelai dimmed the lights over Rory's head and exited the room. When she walked back out into the waiting room, many curious eyes were awaiting her response.

"Everything is okay!" She exclaimed. "She doesn't remember anything, but we'll work through that." Lorelai smiled. "She's alive, she's breathing, she's awake that's all that matters."

"That's wonderful." Emily interjected. "When can I see her?"

"Well, she's resting right now." Lorelai remarked. "In a few hours, I suppose."

"Alright, that gives us time. Come on Richard." Emily tugged on Richard's arm.

"Time for what, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"To go to the gift shop." Emily replied.

"Mom, don't buy anything from the gift shop."

Emily held up her hand. "I'll buy her the whole shop, if I please. I've been waiting for my granddaughter to wake up for two and a half months, and I swore that the moment she did I would buy her anything she desired."

Lorelai half laughed. "She doesn't desire anything you can buy, mom. She needs you."

"Lorelai, I'm going."

"Fine, fine."

Richard stepped over. "Don't worry Lorelai, I won't let her take things too far." They exited.

Lorelai walked over to Sookie, Luke and Jackson. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." they all repeated.

"So, the wait is over." Lorelai sat gleaming. "Things can go back to normal."

"We knew it would happen." Sookie replied.

"Yeah, that girl never gives up." Jackson added.

"Have you called Christopher?" Sookie asked.

"Not yet. I should probably do that now."

"Alright, well, I think I'll head home." Luke stood.

Lorelai stood up with him. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Luke replied. "I'm just not a big fan of hospitals."

"Yeah, neither am I, but Rory's awake." she stood there gazing at him.

"I thought you said she was sleeping?"

Lorelai blinked a couple of times. "Well, yeah, she's sleeping now, but she's going to wake up within a few hours. Come on, stay. Don't you want to see her?"

"I'll stop by again tomorrow. It's late, and I'd rather go on home and get some sleep myself."

"Okay." Lorelai shook her head. "Go get some sleep."

"Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye." Luke left.

"Lorelai, he's just tired. He really is happy about Rory." Sookie confirmed.

"Yeah..." Lorelai replied. "Well, I need to call Chris." Lorelai turned around and walked towards the nearest payphone.


	10. Clear Mud

"Honestly, not one decent box of candy in that whole shop." Emily protested as she stepped off the elevator holding several bags labeled "Hartford Hospital Gift Shop."

"Nonsense, Emily." Richard corrected. "They had many boxes of candy." He too was carrying a load of bags.

"Cheap, candy. Candy that you would serve only to your worst enemy."

"Well, I'm sure Rory will be very pleased with everything else you've bought for her." Richard smiled.

Sookie looked up from her magazine. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Jackson asked, looking up as well.

"She bought out the whole store." gasped Sookie.

"Wow." Jackson confirmed.

"Lorelai, will never let them give all of that to Rory."

"It doesn't look like she has much of a choice."

Sookie and Jackson finished their conversation once Emily and Richard were in hearing distance. They sat their bags down on the table in front of Sookie.

Emily exhaled deeply. "There we are." she smiled over at Sookie. "Is Rory awake?"

"Not, yet." Sookie replied. "Lorelai is still back there with her now."

Richard gazed at his watch. "Yes, well, we were only gone for about two hours."

"Oh, I can't wait till tomorrow when the all the stores open again." Emily sad as she took off her scarf and gloves and sat down beside Sookie. "Rory will have the best Christmas, this year."

Sookie chuckled lightly.

Emily took immediate notice. "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Sookie said apologetically.

"Something must be funny. You giggled." Emily set her stern face.

"Well, it's just. Rory is a great kid. She's not going to be interested in what you can buy her."

"Sookie, my granddaughter is a wonderful young lady, no one has to inform me of that. I know where her values stand. But she has just awaken from a coma, that everyone, including the doctors did not think she would pull out of. I think that deserves more than just my company."

Sookie cleared her throat. "You're right, Emily." Wow, Lorelai never did exaggerate about her mother, thought Sookie.

(Rory's room)

Rory turned over, and opened her eyes. For a moment it was like awaking from the coma all over again. Only this time, after focusing for a bit, she remembered the conversation she had earlier with Doctor Smith and Lorelai.

"Hey..." Lorelai whispered as she gently took a seat on Rory's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Rory replied.

"That's good." smiled Lorelai. "Would you like to meet your grandparents?"

Rory sat up in her bed. "Sure, I guess so."

"Alright. They're waiting outside." Lorelai stood up to leave.

"You're going to come back in with them, right?" Rory asked quickly.

"You, bet." Lore smiled.

Rory took a deep breath. She was nervous, these people knew her, yet she had no idea who they were. She didn't even know who she was. Suddenly the door opened and two figures carrying large amounts of bags stepped into the room.

"Rory!" Emily greeted. "Oh, darling, it's so wonderful to see you awake and well!" Emily rushed over and kissed her on the cheek.

Rory thought to herself. "Darling? So wonderful to see you awake and well?" this person acted nothing like Lorelai.

"Hi." Rory managed to reply.

"Hello, Rory." Richard greeted slowly moving Emily out of the way. "I'm your grandfather, Richard and this is your grandmother, Emily."

Rory liked this man. He seemed very easy going and gentle. "Hi." She replied in softer tone than the first time.

"Rory, we have many gifts for you." Emily interjected opening a bag and pulling out items.

Lorelai walked around, and stood on the other side of Rory's bed. She watched as her mother played the rich grandparent.

"Here are some flowers, and stuffed animals, and books..." Emily continued to pull out of gifts.

"Wow, Felix." Lorelai teased. "What else is in that magic bag?"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, mom... go on." Lorelai replied.

Emily continued to pull out items and place them around in Rory's room. Rory watched as Emily did so. The expression on her face told Lorelai that she wasn't impressed by Emily's massive amount of gifts. That was exactly how the old Rory would feel. Lorelai smiled as she told herself, "everything was working itself back together".

"And there we are." Emily ended. "Do you like all you gifts?"

"Yes, they are all very lovely." Rory replied.

Lorelai tried to refrain from laughter after hearing Rory's remark, but failed. A little snicker filled the dry room. Rory looked up at her mother, and knew that Lorelai had seen through her response. This impressed Rory, greatly. She was beginning to feel a strong connection with Lorelai. She could actually believe this really was her mother. Yet, she felt more like she was a friend.

Emily and Richard both ignored Lorelai's reaction. "So, you must be looking forward to leaving this hospital." Richard began.

"Uh... yeah." Rory replied. "I guess."

"You've been here quite a long while." added Richard.

"That's what I've heard." Rory replied in a jokingly manner.

"Well, you must come see us the first chance you get." Emily replied. "We'll have a spectacular dinner with all your favorite foods."

Rory was beginning to become a little nervous. Emily was very pushy. Rory didn't even know what her favorite foods were.

"Lorelai, have you asked the Doctor when Rory can come home?" Emily directed.

"Not, yet. I'll speak with him later." Lorelai answered.

"Well, do so. We don't want her here a moment more than need be."

Rory noticed that Emily's concern did not seem as warm and fuzzy nor as sincere as Lorelai's. Nevertheless, if these were her grandparents then she would have to learn to deal.

"Well, child you've been asleep for nearly three months. You're being as a quiet as a mouse, don't you have anything to say?" Emily asked.

Rory stuttered. "Um... I ... Well, it's nice to meet you." She finally replied.

At that moment, Emily realized this wasn't her granddaughter. She smiled. "Yes, dear, it is very nice to meet you as well. Richard we should be going." Emily stood.

"But, Emily..."Richard replied. "We just got here."

"It's late, Richard. We should be leaving now." Emily grabbed her gloves.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom..."

"Lorelai, I'm very tired." Emily shot b ack.

"Okay." Lorelai gave in. "I'll walk with you to the car." Lorelai turned her attention to Rory. "I'll be back in a few minutes, kid.There's two more very special people waiting outside to see you." Lorelia leaned down and whispered into Rory's ear, "And I promise they're nothing like these two.What do you say, you up for it?" Rory shook her head yes. "Alright, I'll bring them in with me."

"Well, goodbye, Rory." Richard smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Bye." Rory smiled.

Emily turned and left the room without saying goodbye. Richard and Lorelai followed after her.


	11. Broken Together

"Mom, will you please stop so we can talk about this for a minute?" Lorelai called as she chased after her mother.

"Lorelai, we'll talk later." Emily replied without slowing her speed.

"Dad, please, stop her." begged Lorelai.

Richard turned his head, "I would if I could Lorelai, but you know your mother."

Lorelai growled in frustration. "Mom, you're not helping! Things are going to be difficult for a while, and the last thing we need is you making things more complicated than they already are."

Emily immediately came to a halt. She turned and stared a Lorelai. "That is not the same Rory we all used to know."

"Of course it is mom, she just needs our help so that she can remember."

"Lorelai, have you even thought about how she's going to catch up at Chilton? She never will. Her dreams, her goals, they've all vanished."

Lorelai stood in shock. "How could you say that? Do you know how lucky she is to be alive? So, it'll take longer to achieve her dreams and goals, but she'll still do it."

"For once, Lorelai, you're asking way too much from that little girl. You have this idea in your head that she is going to snap out of all this and suddenly remember everything. You need to come back down to earth before you allow yourself to be heartbroken."

"You never cease to amaze me, mother. It would be an immortal sin for Emily Gilmore to put a little faith in someone, especially her family." Lorelai turned and walked back towards the hospital, giving Emily no chance for the last word.

(Waiting Room)

"Hey, you two." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey." Sookie smiled.

"You guys ready to see Rory?"

"Well, Jackson's still a little nervous, but I can't wait another minute."

"Oh, Jackson, don't be nervous." Lorelai comforted. "She's okay."

Jackson exhaled deeply and stood. "I've just always been weary about seeing people in hospitals, I do better when they're in a less depressing place."

"Oh, that reminds me." Lorelai interrupted. "I need to see when Rory can be released from here. Be right back."

Lorelai walked over to the desk and talked with the nurse for a couple of minutes, then returned to where Jackson and Sookie were waiting.

"What did they say?" Sookie asked impatiently.

"That as soon as they get the tests back, which should be either tomorrow or Wednesday, we can take her home. Unless the tests results prove she needs to stay longer, but I'm not really worried about that." Lorelai guided them back to Rory's room. "Hey, sweetie." she greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hi, Rory!" Sookie replied trying to keep her excitement level down, but failing miserably.

"Hey." Rory casually replied.

Lorelai began to introduce the couple. "This is Sookie, and this is Jackson." They're dating." Lorelai smiled. "Sookie helps me at the inn, and Jackson is the produce guy."

"You work at an inn?" Rory asked.

"Manager, actually." Lorelai boasted.

"Oh." Rory replied.

"Rory, it's so great to have you back." Sookie interjected. "Can I hug you?" she asked quickly.

Rory squinted at the weird question. "Sure, I guess so." she replied.

Sookie giggled and then wrapped her arms around the girl.

(A couple of hours later)

"Well, we'd better get going." Sookie said yawning. "It's nearly 1:00 am."

"Yeah, shouldn't visiting hours be over by now?" Jackson asked.

"Normally, yes." Lorelai replied. "But I think everyone understands that this is a special case."

"Rory, as soon as you come home I'll stop by and fix you anything you want to eat." Sookie smiled.

"Thank you, Sookie." Rory smiled in return.

"Bye." Sookie hugged Rory again. Jackson waved as the couple walked out the door.

Lorelai collapsed carelessly into a chair. "I'm beat. Quite the exciting evening."

"Your friends are really nice." Rory said as she lay down in her bed.

"They're your friends too." Lorelai replied.

"They had so many stories. They knew so much about me."

"That's cause you've been so important to them."

"I wish I could remember. It seems like I had a really good life."

"Sweetie, you still do. You haven't lost your life, or the people who care about you, just your memory, and hey, we're working on getting that back."

"So, you think I'll remember again?"

"Oh, yeah." Lore smiled. "I think you can do anything."


	12. Forgetful Memories

Luke walked into the hospital in search of Lorelai or Sookie. When he found neither of them, he decided that they must be in Rory's room. Luke walked up to the desk and asked the nurse what room Rory was in. As he walked down the hall he took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever lay on the other side of that door. He opened the door and walked in. No Lorelai. No Sookie. Just Rory reading through a magazine.

"Hi." Luke finally said after a couple of seconds of staring. "Um, I know you don't remember me..."

"It's okay." Rory intejected. "My mom told me about you."

"Oh, she did?" Luke replied. "Good things I hope." he added.

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how have you been?" Luke asked, moving over to a nearby chair and sitting.

"Okay, I guess."

"Good... Good... Where's your mom?" Luke cleared his throat.

"She went to see if the doctor will allow me to go home today." Rory replied.

"Oh. Well I hope you do." Luke added.

" If they let me go home today, are you coming with us?" Rory asked.

A bit of an odd question, but Luke answered it anyway. "Well, I didn't plan on it. I guess I could if you wanted me to. I can't stay long though, I ... "

"I know. You have a business to run." Rory smiled.

Luke laughed a little. "Yeah." he tapped his foot. "So... Uh, I'm sorry for not coming and seeing you last night." Luke began. "I figured you would have all kinds of company and wouldn't feel like seeing any more."

"Yeah, there was a lot here last night. They all acted like they knew me so well, and I had no idea who they were. It makes me feel bad, you know? "

Luke became less tense. "Don't feel bad, Rory. We all understand what you've been through, what you've gone through, what you have left to go through, we're all just happy you're here. You hang in there, you'll come out on top." he smiled.

Rory grinned. She liked her father. He seemed very nice and he had the same sincereness about him as Lorelai. She could definitely picture him and her mother together. Maybe she could convince them to get married. Suddenly, the door swung up and Lorelai came dashing in.

"You're going home, kid!" She declared with excitement. Then she noticed Luke sitting by Rory's bed. "Hey." she replied happily.

"Hey." He stood up from his chair. "I looked around for you or Sookie, and I asked the nurse, she said I could ... "

Lorelai stopped Luke's rambling. "It's okay." she said going over and giving him a hug. "I'm glad you came. We can use all the help we can get to move Rory out today."

"Great." Luke replied. "I have my truck parked outside so, we can load it up."

"Great." Lorelai turned her attention to Rory. "After nearly three months, you're going home sweetie. And just in time for Christmas." Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get you ready." Lorelai stepped over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pants and shirt. "Finally, you can take off that ugly hospital robe." Lorelai teased.

Rory laughed. "It's actually very comfortable."

"Aw, well, I'll buy you another one." Lorelai replied sweetly.

Rory walked into the bathroom to change clothes.

"I'll go ahead and take this box of stuff down." Luke offered as he picked up the box of gifts Emily had brought Rory.

"Alright. Thanks, Luke." Lorelai replied.

Rory walked out of the bathroom dressed as her old self. It was such a sight to see her walking around in her old clothes again. Lorelai felt as if her daughter had came back from the dead.

"You look great." Lorelai complimented.

Rory looked down at her clothes. "Really? I don't like them very much." she replied.

Lorelai turned her head a bit to the side. "That's your favorite shirt." She said sure of herself. "I bought it for you for your 15th birthday. And those jeans, wow, those are like 3 years old. I've patched them like four times."

Rory gazed down once more at her clothing. To her they were just a shirt and jeans, and in her opinion not very fashionable ones. Not wanting to disappoint her mother she faked a huge smile. "Yeah, now that I look at them again, I like them. They're really comfortable."

Lorelai decided not to continue on with the clothing conversation. "Alright, well, let's get the rest of your stuff packed."


	13. Sorrowful Laughter

Lorelai had left the room to take another box down to Luke's truck. Rory was finishing up what packing was left. Suddenly, a voice from behind frightened her.

"Rory, sweetie!" Christopher exclaimed. "Oh, my God!" He rushed over to her and picked her up, twirling her around. Rory's whole body became tense as the strange man held on to her. As he sat her back on the ground he kissed her on the cheek. "How are you, honey?" his abundant grinning seemed a little creepy.

"I'm fine." She replied shortly.

"Oh, man! It's good to see you!" He hugged her again.

"Who are you?" Rory asked after the second hugging.

"Come one Ror... It's me." Chris smiled. "Your dad. You remember me." he laughed.

Rory became instantly confused. This couldn't be her father. Her father was down in the parking lot loading up her things in his truck. "You're not my father." Rory replied in shaky voice.

"Rory..." Chris repeated in a serious tone. "Don't be silly."

"My mom didn't say anything about any more visitors. " Rory began to back away.

Christopher moved forward as Rory backed away from him. "Sweetie, don't be like that. I traveled all night to get here."

"Stay away." Rory objected. "My mother will be back."

"Rory, I told you, I'm your dad. It's me..." Chris repeated again.

"I already met my father. And he'll be back up here too." Rory scoffed. "You should leave."

Chris ran his hand across his face in grief. "What are you talking about?" Rory's breathing became heavier. Chris gazed at her. "You really don't remember me?"

Rory's eyes glanced over Christopher's shoulder and landed on her mother. "Mom!" she called as she jolted around Christopher and by her mother's side.

"Lorelai, what the hell is going on here?" Chris demanded.

Lorelai focused on Rory who was obviously frightened. "What did you do to her?" Lorelai shot back.

"Nothing!" Chris defended. "I came in, I hugged her, I tried to see how she was and she did exactly what she is doing now." Chris raised his arms in gratification of his emotion.

"You just waltzed in and hugged her? Then you kissed her?" Lorelai asked in awe. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?" Chris repeated. "She's my daughter, what was I supposed to do? Giver her a firm handshake and a pat on the back?"

"Chris, she's been in a coma for three months. She doesn't remember you. You can't just come in and stir up all these emotions that she doesn't have."

"Lore..." he paused. "I don't understand what's going on her. I explained to her I'm her father. She says she's already met her father. What's she talking about there, huh?" Chris turned his back and faced away from Lorelai and Rory.

Lorelai put her hand to her head. "Oh, no." she whispered. She looked over at Rory. "Sweetie, the man that was up here earlier, that's not your father. That's Luke. This is your farther." Lorelai felt so rotten at that moment. Poor Rory, it was so sad to see her this clueless. "I thought you already knew that, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Rory's eyes began to tear up. She immediately felt like an idiot. She didn't even want to speak with her real father, not after the way she had just acted. It wasn't fair. Rory couldn't remember anything, or anyone. Why did this have to happen to her? Suddenly, she found herself wishing she had never even waken up from the coma.

"Chris, we're about to leave. Just come with us to the house, and we'll talk about all of this." Lorelai suggested.

"Is he going?" Chris asked, turning around.

"Who?"

"Luke." he confirmed.

"Yeah." She replied. "He helped us load up all of Rory's stuff."

"I'll come by later." Chris sighed and walked over to the door. "Bye, Rory." he added before leaving.

Rory hung her head, ashamed to look at anyone, or have anyone look at her.

"Hey," Lorelai began. "Don't let this bother you. It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault." Rory pouted. "I'm the one who can't remember. I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Lorelai corrected. "Christopher's the idiot. He shouldn't have came in here acting the way he did. You had every right to respond that way."

Rory sniffled and quickly wiped at a tear that was forming in her eye. She refused to cry, at least for now. "I want to go."

"Okay." Lorelai lowered her head closer to her daughter's. "It'll work out, babe. I promise." she gently kissed her daughter on the forehead. Lorelai closed the door of Rory's hospital room once and for all.


	14. Hideous Beauty

Luke pulled the truck around when he saw Lorelai and Rory standing outside the hospital doors.

"Don't tell him I thought he was my father." Rory pleaded.

"I won't." Lorelai assured.

They got into the truck and rode home to a house Rory didn't remember. When they pulled into the driveway Rory couldn't take her eyes off of the structure.

"It's beautiful." She complimented.

"Wait till you see the inside." Lorelai replied, as she grabbed a box from Luke's truck. "It's not as glamorous."

They walked inside and Rory gazed around in the living room. She saw several pictures of Lorelai, and who she assumed to be herself. There was a stack of movies my the TV that was as nearly as tall as Rory was.

"That's something were going to have to catch you up on." Lorelai replied, stepping over beside Rory.

"This is a lot of movies." She noted.

"All of our favorites." Lorelai smiled. "We can get a head start tonight if you want. I'm in a "Driving Miss Daisy" kind of mood, with an afterglow of "Singing In The Rain."

Rory wondered what on earth Lorelai was talking about. She didn't bother to question it, however, she figured it would all come together soon enough. As Rory continued to look around the room, finding much interest in random objects, Sookie entered the house.

"Rory!" she exclaimed.

This time, Rory remembered. "Sookie." she replied. "Hi."

Sookie hurried over and gave her a hug. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Rory politely replied. She loved Sookie's bright personality. She found it very soothing.

"I came by to fix you all a special dinner, just like I promised."

Lorelai came back into the living room and spotted Sookie. "Hey." Lorelai happily greeted.

"Hey, Lore." Sookie exchanged. "I'm taking over you kitchen tonight." she replied as she headed off in its direction.

Lorelai laughed a little. "Sookie, sweetie, there's no food in my kitchen." Lorelai replied. "You know that."

"Sookie! Where do you want all of this?" Jackson called from the door way. Lorelai turned around to see Jackson loaded down with cookware, and groceries.

"In here!" Sookie called, leaning out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Rory." Jackson greeted as he shuffled by.

Rory giggled. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure." Jackson replied handing her a bag of groceries.

Luke walked in and set down the final box that was left in his truck. "That's all of them" he spoke, closing the door.

"Thanks, so much." Lorelai replied. "You've been a huge help today."

"It's no problem." Luke modestly stated.

"Stay for dinner." Lorelai insisted. "It'll be our way of paying you back for all that you've done."

Luke started to object, but then found himself captured by Lorelai's enchanting stare. "Alright." he replied. "I suppose Cesar can handle the diner the rest of the day."

Lorelai gazed into the kitchen at Rory. She was enjoying herself by helping Sookie prepare the food. Jackson was doing his usual complaining about how much pepper Sookie used on the foods, and how she' s so picky about the vegetables.

Lorelai heard a car pull up outside, she looked out the window to spot Christopher coming up the steps. She had forgotten all about him. Christopher opened the door and the first thing he saw was Lorelai and Luke standing together. Immediate jealously rushed through his body.

"Chris, hey." Lorelai greeted.

"I can come back later." Chris replied, turning to leave.

"I'll be here later, too." Luke said, halting Chris.

Chris slowly turned around and gave a crooked smile. "You know this is kind of a family moment." He replied.

"Chris..." Lorelai interjected.

Luke's face was set to stone. "All the family is already here."

Chris breathed deeply. "You must think you're really some big shot? Convincing my daughter that you're her father. Did that make you feel special? You'll never be anything to her." Chris snarled.

"I'm more of a father to her than you ever could be." Luke shot back. "You're the most pitiful excuse for a father in all the state of Connecticut. The one good thing that came out of all of this is that Rory can't remember the pain you've stacked on her over the years." Luke pointed his finger in Chris' face.

"Hey!" Lorelai shouted. "That's enough!"

The whole house fell silent. Sookie, Jackson and Rory slowly walked out of the kitchen. Rory saw Christopher standing in the doorway. She had only heard the last sentence that Luke had said, but it was enough to realize they were arguing over her.

"Chris, you should go." Lorelai replied in a lower voice.

He shot a look of disbelief in her direction. "You're kicking me out? You're the one who insisted I come over here."

"Well, obviously that was a bad idea." Lorelai returned. "I'm sorry."

Chris gazed around the room at all the faces. They were all solemn and quiet. He had no place among them. "Fine, I'll leave." Chris turned and exited the house, gently closing the door behind him.


	15. Ice Hot

"Well, I'd better get back to the chicken." Sookie left the room and pulled Jackson along with her.

Rory turned and walked out of the living room and through the kitchen, exiting out the back door.

"Lorelai," Luke began. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Lorelai interrupted. "Chris can really be a jerk sometimes"

"Just sometimes?" Luke replied.

"Can you imagine the pain she's feeling right now?" Lorelai asked as she gazed in the direction of Rory.

"You should go talk to her." Luke suggested.

"I don't know what to say." Lorelai exhaled deeply. "I've been putting it off and putting it off, and now I can't put it off any longer. She needs to know about her father, and why we're not married. I don't want her to think she's causing Chris and I problems because she can't remember. Chris and I have always had problems."

"She'll understand." Luke soothed. "She's still Rory, she just doesn't remember."

"You're right." Lorelai agreed. She walked towards the back door.

Before walking out the door, Lorelai grabbed a throw blanket from a chair. When she walked out onto the porch, she found Rory sitting on the steps, crying.

Lorelai walked over and wrapped the blanket around Rory. "It may snow soon." Lorelai said as she sat down beside her daughter. "It would be nice to have snow for Christmas." Rory only sniffled and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, for she _was _cold. Lorelai gently stroked the back of Rory's head, playing with her hair as she did so. "Tell me what you're thinking." Lorelai replied. Rory shrugged her shoulders "Come on, sweetie, we talk about everything." Lorelai paused. "Or at least, we used to."

"Sometimes, I think waking up from the coma has only made things worse." Rory's eyes began to whelm up with tears again. "Everyone wants me to remember so much, but I can't remember anything at all."

Lorelai pulled Rory closer to her. "You waking up from the coma was second best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What was the first?" Rory asked a little unsure.

"Having you." Lorelai smiled. "Rory, you'll remember one day. I know you will. We just have to keep going. No matter how rough it gets, no matter how many feelings get hurt, or memories go unremembered, we can't just give up."

"I want to be the person everyone thinks that I am." Rory continued. "But I don't know how."

"You are that person, sweetheart." Lorelai confirmed. "You've always done anything possible to please other people. You just said you want to be the person everyone thinks you are. See, there you go again trying to please other people." Lorelai joked. "You can't escape yourself, kid."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry about confusing Luke with my real father." Rory replied. "I didn't mean to make him so mad."

Here it was. Here was Lorelai's chance to clear her daughter's conscience. "Christopher and I have had problems for years." She began. "And believe me, you're the not the reason behind any of them. When we were younger he and I were so much alike in so many ways, that it was kind of scary. We used to do everything together. Then after you were born, he wanted one thing, and I wanted another and our parents wanted their way. It was all very confusing. The best thing to do was for Chris and I to each go our own way and it that worked out great. He got to go after his dreams, and I got to go after mine. I'm happy with my life, Rory. Managing the inn, seeing Sookie and Jackson every day, eating at Luke's and spending every day with you, that's the perfect life. I couldn't have asked for anything more. What happened this morning is not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have showed you a picture of Chris, or drawn you a picture, find a really good look alike."

Rory wondered how her mother could always turn a serious moment into a light hearted joke. It was definitely something that she admired. "I guess it was just all a misunderstanding."

Lorelai shook her head, yes. "Chris will get over it. He always does."

"What about Luke?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Luke will always be around." Lorelai inhaled deeply. "He's one of the best people I know."

Rory paused for a moment, then pulled away from her mother's arms. "Do you love him?" she asked directly.

Lorelai's heart suddenly sank, and her face went pale. She was not expecting that. "No." She quickly replied. "I mean, I love him as a person and as a friend, but not like that." Lorelai fidgeted with her bracelet.

"I think he loves you." Rory replied sweetly. "He reminds me of you."

Suddenly, Lorelai was very interested. "He does? How?"

"When I first woke up from the coma, you were the only one who seemed sincerely happy. You made me feel that you had actually been worried about me the whole time. When I looked in your eyes, I could see so much more than when I looked into other people's. At first I thought it was just where you were my mother, but when Luke came in to see me this morning, I saw and felt all those things again. I guess that's why I was so convinced he was my father." Rory stood up from the porch step. Lorelai stood up as well. "When you walk into a room Luke's face lights up like a Christmas tree." She continued. "It's so sweet."

Lorelai was left speechless, Rory was obviously paying much more attention to things than Lorelai predicted. "Maybe Luke does love me." Lorelai admitted. "But as for right now, we're just friends. Really good friends."

"I understand." Rory smiled.

"Good. You've stopped crying, do you feel better now?" Lorelai asked in a playful tone.

"I do." Rory confessed.

"Alright, let's go inside. I'm starving." Lorelai placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder and they walked inside to the kitchen where Sookie had a delicious dinner awaiting them.


	16. Fulfilling Vagueness

"Sookie, you've really outdone yourself this time." Lorelai proclaimed. "This is by far the best food I have ever eaten."

"You should come work at my diner." Luke teased. "You would be great for business."

"Excuse me." Lorelai laughed. "She works at_ my_ inn."

"So, that doesn't make her yours." Luke smiled.

"Oh, yes it does." Lorelai grinned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Luke asked playfully.

"No." Lorelai answered shortly. "She didn't."

"Sadly, I believe you."

Sookie smiled, she had been noticing the connection between Luke and Lorelai for a while now. It was refreshing to watch how light hearted they could be with one another.

"Well, Jackson and I should be heading home." Sookie replied standing from the table. "It's getting late."

Jackson stood and looked at his watch. "Yeah, I'd like to make it home in time to watch Little House On The Prairie." Laughter filled the room. "What?" Jackson asked offended.

"Little House On The Prairie?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Little House On The Prairie."

"The tv show from the 70's?" Lorelai confirmed.

"And part of the 80's." Jackson added. "Oh, come on, what is wrong with Little House On The Prairie?" Jackson stubbed up. "It's a very moralistic tv show."

"We know, Jackson." Lorelai replied. "It's just..."

"What? The fact that Little House On The Prairie is for old people and wanna be cowboys?" Jackson replied.

"Hey, who are we to sterotype anyone." Luke answered.

"Come on, Jackson." Sookie smirked. "Or you'll miss it."

"Oh, don't worry, he can still make it in time for The Waltons." Luke chuckled.

"Bye, Charles. By Caroline." Lorelai waved as Sookie and Jackson made their way out the door.

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other for a moment and then laughter broke out again.

Luke sighed. "Poor Jackson."

"Poor Sookie." Lorelai added.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving as well." Luke stood from his seat. "Thanks for inviting me over." Luke focused on Rory. "I'm glad to see your feeling better, Rory."

"Thanks." Rory smiled.

"I'll see you at the diner tomorrow?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"As always." She replied. "Good night John Boy."

"Good night." Luke smiled.

Luke walked out the door, leaving the Gilmore girls alone.

"Well, you've had quite the busy day." Lorelai stated as she walked over to her daughter. "I bet your exhausted."

"Not really." Rory replied.

"Oh? Up for a movie then?" Lorelai asked happily.

"Sure." Rory smiled. "You said we had a lot of catching up to do."

"I did." Lore agreed. "Let's go change into our PJ's and meet back here in 5 minutes."

Lorelai dashed upstairs as Rory slowly wandered into her room. Rory gazed around in her room at all the unfamiliar objects. Was this stuff really her's? She took notice of the pictures of her and a young Korean girl. This must have been Lane. Lorelai had told her about their special friendship. Lane was currently visiting with family in Korea, but Lorelai explained how supportive Lane had been over the passed for months. Rory regained her focus of why she had initially came into the room, and that was to find her PJ's. As she searched from drawer to drawer, she stumbled across a small box filled with letters and pictures.

"Ready!" Lorelai called as she stood in the doorway of Rory's room. She stared at a fully dressed Rory. "Having trouble finding your PJ's?" Lorelai asked.

Rory held open the box of letters and pictures. "Who is this?" Rory asked. Lorelai walked over and took the picture from Rory's hand. "He wrote me all these letters, didn't he?" Rory continued. "Who is he?" Rory asked again.

"He was your boyfriend." Lorelai replied solemnly.

"My boyfriend?" Rory asked. "I had a boyfriend?"

"Dean." Lorelai confirmed.

"How long were we together?"

"Not long." Lorelai replied. "I suppose he wrote you most of these letters before you actually started dating."

"Oh." Rory gazed at one of the pictures. "He's very handsome." She let a frown flow across her face. "I suppose he's seeing someone else by now. I can't blame him though, he didn't know I would wake up."

Lorelai's eyes began to tear up as she tried to form the words to tell her daughter the truth. "Rory, sweetie, he's not seeing anyone else."

"He's not?" Rory asked cheerfully, but then her cheer vanished as she saw the pain in her mother's eyes.


	17. Painful Happiness

"Sweetheart, the car crash that you was in..." Lorelai stopped. "Well, you wasn't the only one in the car." Lorelai took in a deep breath. "Dean was driving the night of the accident."

Rory suddenly felt nauseous. She was hoping her mother would tell her anything but that Dean hadn't survived the wreck. She stood nervously, awaiting her mother's reply.

"He didn't make it, baby." Lorelai finally broke through. "He died a few hours after it happened."

Rory's heart began to race and the room began spinning out of control. Surely, she was headed for the floor when Lorelai's arms reached out and caught her. Lorelai helped her daughter over to her bed and laid her down. Rory closed her eyes as she tried furiously to regain focus and control.

"Rory, are you okay?" Lorelai asked concerned as she sat down beside her daughter. Rory shook her head yes. "Do you want some water?"

"No." Rory replied faintly.

"Something to eat?" Lorelai offered again.

"No." Rory replied a little more aggravated.

"Well, come on, let's get you out of these clothes and into some pajamas." Lorelai stood from the bed and walked over to her daughter's dresser.

What was Lorelai doing? Rory couldn't believe that she was just going to skip over the subject like this. Rory would not let something like the death of her boyfriend be swept under the rug. Rory felt guilty for not remembering she had a boyfriend, but she felt even more guilty for the fact that she survived the car crash and he didn't. Lorelai came back over with a blue pair of pants and a shirt.

"Here we go." Lorelai replied. "Your favorite sleep clothes."

Rory gazed out the outfit. She didn't find it very appealing at all. There were frogs all over the pants and the shirt had a green care bare painted on it. These must have been from like 4th grade. Rory thought to herself. Then she noticed her mother's sleep ware which was a rolling stones t-shirt and matching pants. Well, at least Lorelai's was a little better.

"How did we wreck?" Rory asked as she scooted up from her bed. She was still a little dizzy from earlier.

"A car was coming." Lorelai answered. "He lost control of the car and you went off the road." she spat it out so shortly not even looking Rory in the eye as she spoke. It was becoming apparent she didn't desire to have this conversation.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Uhhh, no, not that I know of." Lorelai reached over to lift up Rory's shirt.

Rory forced her mother's hands away from her body. "I can undress myself." She whispered.

This whole situation was taking a turn for the worse. "Sorry." Lorelai apologized. "I'm just..." she didn't finish. "I'll wait outside." Lorelai stood from the bed.

Rory sighed as her mother shut the door. She would let the conversation slip away for the rest of the night, but she wasn't going to just forget about it. She had to know what happened. She had to know what things were like before the wreck. She wished so desperately now that she could remember anything at all, but her mind was still let blank.

After changing into the childish pj's, Rory opened her door and walked into the living room. Lorelai was fiddling around with the VCR. Rory was certain she heard her mother mumble a curse word or two before finally getting the contraption to function. Suddenly, she felt sorry for her mother. Lorelai had been trying so hard to make Rory feel better and keep her happy ever since she woke up from the coma. It wasn't right of Rory to be mad at her over Dean. Certainly, Lorelai didn't intend on never telling Rory. She would tell her when she was ready. Rory found it hard to stay angry with someone who was as sweet and caring as Lorelai was. She found their relationship truly amazing.

"Mom." Rory spoke softly.

Lorelai turned around quickly. "Hey." She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

Rory knew her mother was playing dumb, but nevertheless she played along with her. "For the undressing thing." Rory added. "I didn't mean to sound so hateful."

"Hey, it's perfectly okay. You have every right to dress and undress yourself." Lorelai replied as she popped in the Willy Wonka tape.

"I know, but you were just trying to help me." Rory took a seat on the couch. "I'm just a little tired this evening."

"If you'd rather no watch a movie..."

"No, no!" Rory objected. "I want to watch it. Please."

Lorelai smiled. "Alright." She walked over and sat down on the couch beside her daughter. She removed the blanket from behind the couch and spread it across both of them. "Shoot!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I forgot the popcorn. I'll be right back." A couple minutes later Lorelai returned with a huge bowl of pop corn and a plate of rice crispy treats. She found Rory peacefully asleep on the couch. "Good night, kid." Lorelai whispered as she turned off the lamp and tv and gently kissed her daughter on the head.

The next morning, Lorelai walked outside to check the mail. She expected the usual bills and Chilton News Letter but today something more interesting caught her eye. Lorelai opened a light blue envelope and pulled out a dinner invitation. She groaned annoyingly as she hurried back inside and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Well, I_ was_ in the middle of breakfast, Lorelai."

"A diner party, mom?"

"Oh, you got my invitation." Emily sounded delighted.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. She began to read the invitation. "7;00 pm Friday, December, 25" she paused.

"Yes, that's the correct date."

"Mom, you know that Rory and I always spend Christmas day together. We visit you on Christmas Eve. It's been that way for 16 years, how could you forget that?"

"I haven't forgotten, Lorelai." Emily answered. "Richard and I decided to have a dinner in celebration of Rory awaking from the coma. Once we got started, we figured we'd make it on Christmas Day."

"Who on earth is going to come to a party on Christmas Day?" Lorelai asked. "I'm sure the DAR members have their own families."

"I didn't invite the DAR members."

"Well, who did you invite." Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"You'll see when you get here Friday."

"Um. No." Lorelai shot back.

"No?" Emily echoed.

"Rory and I are spending Christmas day together, mom. If you still want us to stop by on Christmas eve that's fine, but Christmas day is out of the question."

"Lorelai, I promised Rory a dinner."

"Well, we had a great dinner last night."

"I have already invited all the guests and hired the caterers. Now, I hardly see a difference between you spending Christmas eve with Rory and spending Christmas day. We'll simply reverse the two days and everything will be fine."

"Why didn't you just make the party the 24th?" Lorelai angrily questioned.

"Lorelai, Richard and I would like to spend Christmas day celebrating the fact that our granddaughter is alive and healthy. We have very high spirits and expectations about this party. I only ask you to overcome your selfishness and think of Rory. Good bye, Lorelai."


	18. Evil Goodwill

"It doesn't sound so bad." Rory replied.

"Well, that's because you don't remember my mother and her dinner parties." Lorelai responded.

Rory took a deep breath and sat down beside her mother on the couch. "I'm sure we can make the best of it."

Lorelai smiled. "I guess we'll have to."

(7pm Friday)

"Okay..." Lorelai exhaled as her finger pressed the door bell button.

The door opened to reveal a charming Emily. "Rory!" she exclaimed. "So, good to see you again, sweetheart."

Lorelai glared at her mother. Was this the same woman who caused the scene a few days before at the hospital? "Hi, mom." Lorelai added.

"Lorelai." Emily acknowledged. "Well, come in, come in." Emily pulled Rory through the door. "It's freezing out there." Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked through the door behind them. "Richard, darling, our girls are here."

Richard strolled into the room. "Hello, Rory." Richard smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Rory replied happily.

"Now, I know it's a little early for gifts, but I wanted to give this to you personally and privately." Richard handed Rory an envelope.

"Thank you." Rory opened the envelope. "Oh my god..." Rory gasped.

"Well, I know it's not much, but it's just a little something extra. It's to add on for your trip. Every little bit helps."

Rory stared at the roll of 100 dollar bills. She guessed there had to be at least 10 of them. That would mean Richard had just handed her a thousand dollars. Suddenly, she came out of her daze. "My trip?" she asked.

"To Fez." Richard grinned.

"Oh." Rory's eyes wandered back and forth. She had no idea what Fez was.

Emily's heels sounded her approach into the living room. "So, Lorelai, when Rory's next doctor appointment be held?"

Lorelai took a sip of her martini "After the first of the year." she replied.

"That's wonderful." Emily smiled. "By then I'm sure she'll be remembering all sorts of things. She'll really impress the doctor."

"Mom, I don't know if she'll be that far along in just a couple of weeks. The doctor said it could months, or years, for Rory's memory to come back."

"Or, she could wake up tomorrow and remember everything." Emily's response was cheery and bright.

"Well, yeah..." Lorelai admitted a little surprised. Lorelai was ready to change the subject. Looking around she noticed that no one else was in the house. "Um, mom, I thought you had a dinner party tonight?"

"Of course." Emily replied.

"Where are the guests?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well you and Rory are here."

"We're the only guests?" Lorelai couldn't believe this.

"At the moment. I'm sure the rest will be arriving shortly." The door bell rang. "Well, what perfect timing." Emily bounced from her seat and headed towards the door. It grew very quite in the house, in fact it was so quite that it was creepy. Lorelai didn't hear any voices, or footsteps or any sign of party guests. Suddenly, Rory came up behind her. "Jesus!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Sorry." Rory apologized. "Grandpa told me to come stand in here for a moment."

"Something very weird is going on here." Lorelai replied.

Emily came waltzing into the living room. "Lorelai, Rory, our guests have arrived. Please, come into the dinning room." Emily turned and exited.

"I don't trust her." Lorelai replied cooly. "It's a trap."

Rory giggled. "Mom..."

"You go first." Lorelai gently shoved Rory.

"Fine." Rory smiled. "I'm not afraid."

Rory walked cautiously into the dinning room with Lorelai following closely behind.

"SURPRISE!"

Rory and Lorelai both were taken aback as they beheld the room full of all friends from Stars Hollow.


	19. Dark Sunshine

"Rory!" Miss Patty came tumbling out of the crowd of people and took Rory in her arms.

Lorelai was completely dumbfounded. She wasn't sure to be impressed or angry. It was not like Emily Gilmore to be nice or to do something that was actually "good." Lorelai finally turned to her mother in a desperate need for an answer. "What is this?"

Emily smiled. "It's your dinner party."

"These are all of our friends." Lorelai noted.

"I know." Emily gleamed with pride.

"You did this? You called _them_?" Lorelai pointed towards the room full of people. As she did so, she noticed Luke smiling at her. "Luke?" She jerked back to her mother. "You got Luke?"

"I did." Emily nodded.

"Wow." Lorelai immediately took a seat, fearing she would surely fall to the floor is she didn't.

"When your mother called us." Sookie began "We all thought it would be a wonderful idea."

"Your house is simply beautiful!" Miss Patty added. "Lorelai, I never knew you came from such fine taste."

As the evening progressed, the dinner party went over splendid. There was laughter, there were jokes, there was love and happiness flowing throughout the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai was convinced this had to be some type of an abomination, but nevertheless, she continued to partake in the enchanted behavior everyone was engulfed in, including Emily. After a couple of hours, Rory had grown tired of the stories and the people telling them. They all wanted to talk about her and how special she was. Rory didn't feel very special at all and she was becoming quiet annoyed with everyone's opinion on when she would regain all her memory. Finding a moment to slip away, Rory found herself alone in the kitchen.

Rory was head was aching, and she felt as if she hadn't slept in days. By any and all means she was ready to leave this party and go home. She understood this was obviously a very rare occasion in the Gilmore house to have such unity and peace, but she didn't believe she could withhold another minute of parading around like a circus freak for everyone to poke at.

"Rory?" Emily asked as she stepped into the kitchen. "There you are. Come back to the party." Emily suggested.

"I don't feel well." Rory replied, holding her head.

"Oh, nonsense." Emily remarked. "Come along, you can't keep your fans waiting."

"Fans?" Rory asked. "They're not my fans."

"Well, just a figure of speech, child." Emily replied, her voice hardening a bit.

Lorelai glanced around the room noticing that Rory and Emily were both absent from it. "Oh, no." Lorelai whispered. Just then, Luke came walking over.

"Hey." He smiled. "How about we ditch the black tie affair? I could whip up some burgers. I noticed you didn't eat much earlier."

Lorelai's heart began to warm and her body tingle. "I would love that." she replied as her blue eyes focused on his.

"Great." he answered.

"But..." She interjected. "Hold that thought." Lorelai hurried off into the kitchen.

"Honestly, Rory, when a party is in your honor it's very unfashionable to hide away in the kitchen. These people came to see and talk with you." Emily scoffed.

"Grandma, I just want to go home." Rory pouted. "I don't want to talk to them or hear anymore of their stories."

"Well, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. That is a part of life, my girl, and you're going to have to learn to accept it."

Lorelai knew the evening was too good to be true. "Get your coat, Rory." Lorelai calmly stated, announcing her presence in the kitchen. "We're leaving."

Rory let a marvelous sigh of relief after hearing her mother's words. She walked towards the door, but Emily stopped her. "Wait just a minute. You two can't leave."

"Why not, mom?"

"What am I to do with your guests? I certainly do not want to entertain them myself."

"Tell you what," Lorelai replied. "We'll take them with us."

Rory and Lorelai exited the kitchen. Emily stormed after them. "You never can be satisfied!" Emily whaled. "Here I've done an extraordinary thing for the both of you, and you mock me for it!"

"Go ahead and get your coat, sweetie." Lorelai sent Rory on ahead, as she stood in the dinning room ready to battle the beast. "Mom, what you did tonight was nice. I'll admit that. But now enough is enough. We are all tired and ready to go home."

"You're going to have to have a talk with Rory." Emily replied. "She's acting as if she is six instead of sixteen."

"She's fine, mom." Lorelai replied becoming annoyed.

"She's not." Emily shot back. "She plays you like a tune, Lorelai."

Lorelai laughed. "You're not serious?"

"I most certainly am." Emily confirmed. "She manipulates you into doing whatever it is she desires. You see it as innocense and your blinded by her being your "sweet" little Rory. Why, if you could have heard the way she spoke to me in the kitchen. You must take your child in hand, Lorelai."

Lorelai exhaled deeply. "Why do you want to attack her?" Emily didn't respond. "This used to the apple of your eye, the great white hope for the Gilmore family. She is everything I never was. I don't understand why you're treating her this way. Is it because she doesn't remember? Is it because she doesn't like your dinner parties? Cause, I'll tell ya, she never liked your dinner parties to begin with, she was just better at covering it up before the coma." Lorelai paused. "Tell me." Lorelai demanded. "Tell me what it is that is eating you inside about Rory."

Emily's mouth stiffened. "She'll never make it." Lorelai awaited more of an explanation. "She'll never go to Harvard or Yale or any Ivy league college. She'll never even graduate from Chilton." Emily continued. "She isn't the great white hope any longer, Lorelai." Emily's voice became cold. "Her life is now useless."

Lorelai's eyes began to fill with tears. "If your love for Rory is measured by those things, then I suppose I'll never again wonder why you are the way you are." Lorelai swallowed heavily. "Well, it won't be an issue any longer. It's over, mom. Our relationship. Our weekly dinners. Our weekly phone calls. If you can't be supportive of Rory's new life, then you won't be a apart of it at all." Lorelai turned and stomped out of the dining room leaving Emily standing in complete awe.


	20. Open Closure

"I'm sorry."

"Sweetie, don't..." Lorelai replied as she pulled up beside Luke's diner.

"I didn't mean to make Grandma so angry." Rory continued.

Lorelai sighed. "I know you don't understand this right now, but what happened tonight has nothing to do with you."

"How couldn't it?" Rory asked. "She threw a dinner party in my honor."

"Trust me, babe, it wasn't for you. Come on, let's get some real food." Lorelai opened the door of the jeep and stepped out. About this time, Luke pulled up behind Lorelai.

"Hey." He smiled as he stepped out of the old green truck.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted. "Thanks for doing this."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked. "It's Christmas... I have to make sure you guys have a great meal."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

Rory still hadn't gotten out of the jeep. Her headache had become worse over the past half hour and the bright lights of Stars Hollow's Christmas decorations were only making things more painful.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai looked around as well, then noticed she was still in the jeep. "Hey, Ror." Lorelai called as she walked around to her side of the jeep. "You okay?"

Rory shook her head yes, but now had her eyes closed to avoid the bright lights. "I'm fine."

Luke walked over beside Lorelai and took a look at Rory. "You feeling alright?"

"Just a headache." Rory mumbled, finally stepping out of the jeep. As Rory's feet reached the ground she stumbled and Luke caught her.

"Rory." Lorelai replied in her concerned mother voice.

"Let's get you inside." Luke remarked as he helped Rory up the dinner steps.

Luke immediately turned on the lights, causing a rush of pain to shoot through Rory's head. "Turn them off!" Rory shouted.

Lorelai quickly hit the light switch. "Luke, maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"No." Rory whined.

Luke's eyes wandered back and forth. "Do you think it could be something from the coma?"

"I don't know." Lorelai answered honestly. "Rory, sweetie, how long has your head been hurting?"

"A few hours." Rory replied faintly.

Lorelai sighed. "I think we should take her."

"I'll drive." Luke replied.

"Mom, no, please." Rory protested. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"I know you don't." Lorelai sympathized.

Luke scooped Rory up into his arms and carried her out to his truck, placing her gently inside. Lorelai crawled in beside her as Luke sprinted around to his side and jumped in. The engine started and Luke drove off for Hartford hospital.

"I can't help but want to blame her for this." Lorelai scoffed as they drove down the road.

"You can't do that, Lorelai." Luke replied.

"She never should have thrown that damn dinner party."

"The main thing to do is not get upset."

Rory rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she continued to keep her eyes closed. The pain was becoming so immense, Rory was beginning to lose contact with reality. She could hear parts of Luke and Lorelai's conversation, but then she would drift out and hear nothing for a few seconds. She wouldn't admit it to her mother at that moment, but Rory was very afraid. She was afraid of slipping back into the coma or losing her memory all over again. She tried to keep herself awake, but it was hard to do with her eyes shut so tightly; opening her eyes, however, meant that the pain would only greater itself. Rory sat there, completely helpless.

"She invites all these people, that Rory can't even remember and there it is, just a whole room of people who all expect Rory to remember this time and that time... She hasn't even been out of the hospital a full week! She tries to make it sound like she's done so much for us, when in reality it's just a way for Emily Gilmore to show off. Another way of saying look how great I am and how much money I have." Lorelai's tantrum was becoming more and more powerful. "Then... Then she tells me that I "need to take my daughter in hand." Where did she get that from? "

"Lorelai, don't do this." Luke remarked as he shook his head.

Rory was finally going through the emergency room when Doctor Smith happened to notice her and Lorelai.

"Lorelai." Smith proclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"She has a severe headache." Lorelai answered.

Smith motioned for a nurse. "Take her to the testing room, now." Smith ordered.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked immediately.

"I don't know yet." Smith replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

With that said, Smith took off into the direction of Rory.


	21. Yesterday's Tomorrow

"I swear to God I will never forgive her for this."

"Lore, please stop." Luke sighed.

"She's always seeing how far she can push things." Lorelai continued. "She never considers other people."

Luke stood from his chair. "Stop!" he shouted. Lorelai's eyes widened as her mouth immediately shut. "She didn't do this to Rory!" He roared. "You try to blame everything that goes wrong on your mother. You getting pregnant at sixteen. You running away at seventeen. You being so independent. Now you're trying to blame her for something that no human could possibly have control over. Let it go, Lorelai! You're thirty-two years old, you can control your own life now."

Lorelai's eyes watered as she listened to the cruel, but honest words. She had never felt so small in all her life. Who would have thought it would have been Luke to bring her down? Luke stood for a moment after completing his rant, then decided to turn and leave the waiting room. Part of Lorelai wanted to follow after him, but she knew she must stay and wait for a report on Rory.

Half an hour later, Dr. Smith walked out from behind the double doors. He noticed Luke was missing, but decided not to call attention to it.

"Lorelai." he smiled.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked tensely.

"It's nothing." Smith replied.

"Nothing?" she echoed.

"Not a thing." He smiled once more.

"I'm not following." Lorelai shook her head.

"Rory's brain is very weak at the moment. It's not used to the every day situations of life. She told me she had been at a party earlier and everyone was speaking about times that she couldn't remember happening. Then there was a conflict with her grandmother. These things would cause any normal human being to have a headache. In Rory's case, it became more gratified. The bright lights at the dinner party also played a strong role. She'll be having these for a while I'm afraid. Think of them as a migraine. The best thing to do the next time she has one, is lay her down in a dark room, give her some type of headache relief medicine, and make sure she's gets plenty of rest."

"It seemed so serious..." Lorelai replied.

"I'm sure it was all just paranioa from the coma." Smith replied. "Well, I have another patient I must attend to. We've given Rory medicine, and her headache has already been greatly reduced. She will be out shortly." Smith turned and walked back through the double doors at which he emerged.

Relief had flowed through Lorelai's body as she sat down in her chair and awaited the arrival of her daughter. She spotted Luke coming around a corner, with a cup of coffee in his hand. As he came closer to her, she reached out of the cup. When he didn't hand it to her, she began to feel awkward.

"I guess that's not for me." she replied.

"Uh..." Luke paused. "No..." He added.

Lorelai nodded her head. "I see."

Luke sat down a couple of chairs away from Lorelai. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai quickly replied. "She's okay."

"Really?" Luke asked. "It seemed so serious."

"I know." Lorelai replied.

"So, she can go home soon?"

"Yeah, she should be out any minute."

"Great, I'll uh, give you guys a ride back to the diner."

Lorelai was sensing Luke's attitude and behavior. She tried to restrain herself, but Lorelai Gilmore was never good at holding her tongue. "The doctor said the dinner party and the bright lights and the conflict with my mother is what caused Rory's headache."

Luke cautiously looked over at Lorelai. "He did?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lorelai cofirmed strongly. "He did. So, I _can_ blame my mother for what happened to Rory tonight. And you know what else, I can blame her for running away at seventeen, because she is the reason I wanted out of there so badly, therefore she caused it. Cause and effect Luke, ever heard of that? And one more thing, I became independent because I had to be! No one was there to take care of me, Luke! I did it all on my own because I had to! By the way, I never blamed my mother for me getting pregnant, I always knew that was completely my fault. But do you know what comes with having a baby?" Lorelai questioned. "It means that when she has just waken up from a coma and has severe headaches, I get to become upset and say anything I want, about anyone I want, because I'm her mother! So, don't you dare yell at me, Luke Danes... You have no right!"

Lorelai huffed as she finished her replica of Luke's previous rant. She awaited some type of reaction from Luke.

Almost at a loss for words, Luke swallowed heavily and stood up beside her. "I love you." He said shakily.


	22. Enslaved Freedom

Lorelai quickly sat down in her chair. "I'm sorry." She put her head to her hand. "I must really be losing it, cause I could have sworn you just said..."

"I love you." Luke repeated.

Lorelai's mouth dropped. "Weren't we just arguing?"

"I believe we were." Luke confirmed as he set down beside her. He stared blankly ahead, not sure if he was confident in his decision to tell Lorelai his feelings about her.

Lorelai turned and faced Luke. "Rory should be coming out soon."

Luke stared at her for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. "O-okay." he nodded. "Good."

"Yeah." Lorelai added.

"Mom." A voice called.

Lorelai stood and walked over to her daughter, who was sitting in a wheelchair. "Hey, sweetie." Lorelai bent over and kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Can we go home?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked up at the nurse who was standing behind Rory's wheelchair. "There's a few papers to sign, it won't take long."

"I'll just be a few minutes." Lorelai replied to Rory as she walked over to the nurse station.

"Hey." Luke greeted as he came walking over. "How's that head?"

"There's just a dull ache now." Rory replied.

"Well, we'll get you home and in bed. I'm sure you'll be feeling tip-top in no time." Luke smiled.

Once Rory was in her warm bed, she began to feel much better indeed. Lorelai kissed her good night and closed the door. She walked into the living room to find a very anxious Luke sitting on her couch. She glided over and set down beside him.

"Thank you so much... for everything." she stated. "You're truly amazing."

"Don't mention it." Luke replied modestly.

"How can I not? Without you, I don't know what we'd do." Lorelai continued. "You've been such a huge help."

"I just want to make sure you're both taken care of." He smiled. "What I said earlier, in the hospital... I know that I just kind of sprung it on you."

"Yeah." Lorelai giggled.

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell you for months. I never could find the right time. I was going to tell you earlier tonight, after the dinner party. Then we ended up at the hospital. I was just aggravated that my plans had been ruined and that all you could think about was Emily. Don't get me wrong, Lorelai, I think you are an awesome mom. Rory couldn't have anyone better looking out for her. What I said about you was just out of aggravation, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Lorelai replied. "Part of me needed to hear it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it helps bring me back to reality whenever the big city lifestyle begins to overpower me."

Luke smiled. "Anyway, everything I said after my rant was the truth."

"You mean the part about love?" Lorelai asked as she scooted a little closer to him.

"Yes." Luke smiled. "That's the part." he leaned in towards her.

"I have a confession to make too." She replied in a lower voice.

"Better not keep it bottled up." Luke said as their faces became so close they could feel one another's breath on their cheeks.

"I"ve been keeping something from you for quite a long time." Lorelai smiled. "I've been deeply, madly, outrageously, uncontrollably in ..."

"Mom!" Just as Lorelai's lips were on the very verge of meeting Luke's, the high pitched scream separated the two like the Red sea when Moses freed his people. "Mom!" Rory called again.

Lorelai quickly ran into her daughter's room. "What, what is it!" Lorelai asked breathlessly.

"I remember something!" Rory exclaimed as she sat up in her bed.

Lorelai's heart nearly burst from her chest. "What do you remember?"

"I was riding my bike down the street." Rory began. "You had sent me to the store for groceries. Right when I got to Taylor's, one of Kirk's dogs became unleashed and started chasing me. I ended up losing control of my bike and hitting Taylor's orange stand."

Lorelai wiped several tears from her eyes. "Oh, sweetie that's wonderful."

"So, it really happened?" Rory asked with a bright gleam.

"Yes..." Lorelai laughed. "It really happened."

Rory began to laugh as well. "I was afraid I had made it all up."

"Nope." Lorelai clarified. " It was 3 years ago. You had to have 7 stitches in your knee that day." she added. "And Taylor even tried to make us pay for all the oranges you had damaged."

"But Luke stood up for us." Rory replied.

Silence fell between them as Lorelai gazed at her daughter for several moments. "Yeah.." She smiled. "He did."

"It feels so great to remember!" Rory yelled.

Luke peaked his head through the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai replied. "Come in."

Luke slowly walked into Rory's room and stood beside her window.

Lorelai gazed up the handsome face. "She remembered something." Lorelai said proudly.

"She did?" Luke asked. "That's great! What is it?"

"The time I wrecked my bike into Taylor's orange stand." Rory replied cheerfully.

Luke smiled. "I remember that as well."

"This means I could get all of my memory back... doesn't it mom?" Rory asked with hope and optimism.

Lorelai thought for a moment before she answered her daughter's question. "Rory, I believe you can do anything. I believe you can regain all your memories. I believe you can go to Harvard. I believe in you. I always have and I always will."

End.


End file.
